


The Cold

by Shadow_Assassin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Comforting, Death, He wants Spidey, He’s dying again, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Peter freaks out, They want more, They’re best friends, Wade doesn’t know what’s doing on, he’s confused, life - Freeform, nothing new, only he’s scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin
Summary: Wade doesn't think he can walk this one off. He's hurt and he isn't healing, he's confused and he doesn't understand. He wants Webs. He doesn't want to be alone.





	The Cold

It was cold. Everything was cold. Wade didn't understand, death never felt like this. It had never taken so long, he should have either gotten up or walked away by now or been having tea with lady Death.

He couldn't see. Everything was just a large, indistinguishable blur that he couldn't force into focus.

So cold.

"Anti-regenerative serum,"   
The words echoed in Wade's mind quietly but all at the same time they were far too loud. The words were echoing loudly, hurting his ears, deafening him as he lay blind in the cold, harsh cement ground.

his couldn't be right true. They couldn't be true. Wade was immortal. He'd been cursed separately from his healing factor. There was no way it could be true. There wasn't even such a thing. There was nothing that could stop his healing factor. He couldn't die.

He could hear water dropping into a puddle... or maybe it was blood? He didn't know. He didn't care, it was too cold. His arms and legs where frozen like blocked of carved ice, unmoving and useless.

But what if there was such a thing?

Wade wasn't aware of the tears flooding down his face, away from his eyes, over scars and into his mouth where the saltiness of the tears mixed with the metallic taste of blood.

No. No it couldn't be true. Not now. It could have happened anytime other than now. Wade would have welcomed it before, he surly would come welcome it later but not now. He had something to live for now. He finally found a purpose.

Stiff, cold fingers struggled to reach out towards the small black device a few feet away.

No.

Spidey.

'I'm not ready to leave. I don't want to die.'

He'd worked so hard. He'd learned so much and he didn't want to let everything go. He wasn't ready, he'd just discovered how to be what he'd always dreamed of. He was a hero, he had a Best Friend. He had a friend he didn't have look over his shoulder for because he was confident he could always trust him.

Some how fate allowed him to make his last call, by chance he taped on his Hero's contact number. If he could see, he'd be able to look at the goofy picture they'd taken together as the profile of the contact. But he couldn't. He couldn't see the happy, lopsided smile of his friend as the smushed together to get into the frame. He couldn't see one of the only people he cared for most.

"Hey! Wade, I was just about to call you. I wanted to ask you if you still had this one game. We should totally-"

"Webs," The mercenary choked out, blood making it hard to breath and swallow. The thick liquid was choking him, strangling him as it slowly cut away his air supply. He couldn't get enough air, everything was to warm but he was so cold. He was dying.

But he doesn't want to die.

Peter fell into a shocked silence at the strange sound of the other struggling to stay alive but another minute. He wasn't sure what to interpret Wade's strangled, gargled breathes as.

"Spidey?" The merc cries, coughing thickly, some of the blood clearings way but for a few moments.

  
"I'm here, are you okay?" The hero asked, his warm, concerned voice calming to the dying man's ears. Wade couldn't see anymore, the blur reducing to a Greying background.

"No...Webs I don't think I'm coming back." The mercenary whispered, tears making his voice thick and scratchy. He just wanted to live. He wanted to go home and be where he felt welcomed and like he belonged with his friend.

"Of course you're coming beck Wade. You always do. You're going to be alright okay? Where are you?"  The purity of his friend's honest concern almost made everything worse. He'd never been treated better by anyone then Webs. His Spidey. He could hear the other moving, hurting in a rush to get out and find the merc so he wouldn't be alone.

"You don't understand," Wade didn't recognized the panicked whine that was coming from him. He'd never heard such a terrified sound, more expected it ever to come from himself. He sounded like a child. It made Peter's hair stand on end as he shoved his way out his window, phone still pressed firmly to his ear.

Wade was running out of time. He couldn't fight the cold, it was making everything hard. He couldn't breath.

"Where are you?" Peter asked urgently. "You're going to be fine, I promise. I'm coming for you,"

Wade could no longer focus on the emotion of his friends voice. He didn't want to leave.

What about Ellie? Would Spidey help her? Would he be there for her when Wade couldn't be?

"I don't know,"

  
The words where spoken quietly, almost too soft to hear. The fear within the simple words sent a shiver down Peter's spine. He'd never heard anyone sound so terrified. He never imagined ever hearing such a small voice from his best friend.

"Wade?"

The sound fell upon deaf ears. Unseeing eyes staring fearfully up at the ceiling of the enclosure. There was so much blood, sticky and surrounding the mercenary like a permanent aura that would stain the cement under him forever, marking his death.

"Wade?"

Peter's tone was scared. He didn't understand. Why would Wade call? Why was he so afraid? The man never let Peter know when he was hurt. He'd never been called like this. Wade was never afraid. He never let it show.

What happened?

  
"Wade?"

Now it was Peter's turn to cry as he clutched the phone to his ear in hopes to hear something. Anything from the man on the other side. 

 

________  
________

  
All he could do was stare.

Stare and wait for what was supposed to happen. What always happened. Wade was supposed to get up.

But he's not,

No. Not again!

What had Peter ever done so wrong? Why did he have to loose everyone. How did he loose someone who couldn't be lost?

Was he cursed?

Did the fates hate him?

He collapsed next to Wade's cold body, ignoring the way blood stuck to the shins of his suit, spread and stained his hands through his gloves as he crawled over to his friend's cold, stiff body.

He didn't find him in time. He could have done something. Wade's blood never clotted, he never went cold. He was alway alive, he never left. Peter had fallen for him because he knew he could trust Wade to always be there. He would never leave him like everyone else had.

"No!" Peter cried, bringing his bloody hands up to pull at his hair.

"No!" He screamed again, like somehow denying everything could bring Wade back.

Wade and promised! He'd made Peter a promise to always be there! Peter had eve lived him. How couldn't he?

"Wade, you're okay. Just come back okay? Wade please. Please, please you promised. You promised." Peter whines as he Pulled Wade's body up onto his lap, hugging corpse tightly as tears started to fall from his eyes.

 

No

 

  
________  
________

 

  
Warmth.

 

He was being held firmly, but the touch was so gentle.

  
Soft, muffled sounds met his ears as he tried to anchor himself to their reality.

The warmth was teasing, spreading slowly along his back.

"-love you."

The light wasn't bright, the area dark and warm. There was something soft wrapped around him. He didn't understand. He wasn't sure if what he'd heard.

When he opened his eyes he was confused. A familiar face sitting before him, Hazel eyes brought out by the harsh red left behind on their soft face from tears.

"Peter Par-?"

"Shh," Wade was gently hushed. The voice was right. He recognized the suit of his friend. The mercenary didn't object, quickly falling back into unconsciousness.

"I saw your face," was the last thing he managed to whisper before he was pulled back from the waking world.

"I know." Peter said softly. It wouldn't have been the first time. Only this time Wade would  know that he was Spider-Man, that he forgave him for  killing him before bringing him back. "I trust you,"

  
_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?   
> Was it good?   
> Not enough Detail?  
> Boring?   
> Let me know!
> 
> I looked through it, but if you catch any typos let me know! I edited a portion of it so we’re going to pray it saved ;)


End file.
